Insert Decent Title Here
by gigabowser
Summary: Random Fox/Krystal Romance Story
1. Chapter 1

**Insert Decent Title Here**

_Set literally hours after Star Fox Command_

It was raining on Corneria as the fighters (and the Great Fox) touched down. The hatch of the first Arwing opened, and an anthropomorphic fox covered in high-tech gear stepped out. the cockpits of the remaining fighters opened, and several more pilots stepped out. Fox McCloud paid them no mind. His attention was entirely concentrated on a beautiful vixen with blue fur. He walked up to the love of his life, head bowed.

"Krystal. Please, rejoin Star Fox."

"Why? You forced me to leave. Why should you want me to come back?" Krystal asked.

Fox went down on his hands and knees on the muddy ground, in a gesture of absolute submission. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, dropping into the mud below. "Please, Krystal. After I forced you away, I realized just how wrong I was, and how important you are to me. Pushing you away was the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I regret it with every fiber of my being," Fox had never meant any words as much as this plea. Krystal remained impassive. Fearing that he was about to lose her, Fox made one last desperate attempt to make her understand how much she meant to him. His next words were almost impossible to hear. "Krystal. I love you," he whispered. Seconds passed, but to Fox McCloud, it felt like an eternity. Finally, she spoke the words he was longing to hear.

"I love you too, Fox. Now get up. You've convinced me to stay."

Fox stood. He had just enough time to look into her beautiful eyes (I don't know what color they are, and am too lazy to find out), full of love, before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

For the first minute or so, Fox was too stunned to react, but once his mental processes had recovered enough to actually comprehend what was happening, he returned the kiss enthusiastically. The kiss continued, both lovers quickly loosing their awareness of their surroundings. Their companions had mixed reactions. Wolf had quietly turned away, to give the lovers a semblance of privacy, Leon was thinking up new and painful ways to kill people, Panther was wailing his loss to the heavens, Falco was vacillating between jealous and ecstatic, but decided on ecstatic when Katt came up and kissed _him,_ Slippy was cheering wildly, and R.O.B was being his normal robotic self.

Green Day's _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) _began to play in the background (if you have no idea what song this is, I highly recommend that you watch the video on Youtube before reading further).

Finally, the two foxes broke apart. Krystal leaned her head against Fox's shoulder contentedly, his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Are you sure," Krystal asked slyly, "because I _will_ hold you to that promise."

Team Star Wolf re-entered their fighters and left after saying their good-byes, although Wolf was the only one courteous enough to say goodbye. Team Star Fox turned and entered the Cornerian Military Headquarters.

_Approximately One Month Later_

Fox McCloud groaned under the weight of the shopping bags that Krystal had forced him to carry back to her quarters on the Great Fox. True to her word, Krystal had held him to his promise to do _anything_ to make up for forcing her to leave the team. Falco and Slippy had more or less taken over running the team, as he had been at her constant beck and call for the past month, doing all manner of degrading, pointless tasks, and not once complaining. (There were four reasons for this. The first was that complaining was not in his personality. The second was that he had been brought up to be accommodating to women at all times. The third was that he felt that he deserved any penance she heaped upon him, and was thankful that it was a light one. The fourth and final reason was that he loved Krystal with all his heart and was willing to do far more degrading, pointless tasks to make her happy.)

Fox carefully set the shopping bags down on the floor and waited for his next command. He did not have to wait long.

"Since you've done all this for me, I guess I have to reward you," the blue vixen said. "You must be sore from all the things I've been having you do. I'm going to give you a massage."

Fox immediately perked up at the news. Krystal quickly removed his shirt and pushed him down on his stomach on the bed. She knelt behind him, and, after taking a moment to admire his body, began to give him a massage. Krystal's telepathy made it easy to find the tense spots, and the noises Fox was making were almost as helpful. When she finished, Fox put his shirt back on and returned to his own quarters for the night.

_On another part of the ship_

Falco and Slippy had been summoned by Peppy Hare, and were waiting for the old hare to tell them exactly _why_ he had summoned them. Peppy obliged.

"I'm sure that you've noticed that Fox is trying to make up with Krystal," Peppy began.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point already," Falco interrupted.

" Very well," the old hare replied. "I propose we help him."

"How?" Slippy asked.

"Here's the plan," Peppy said

**End of Chapter One**

_What will happen next? What is this mysterious plan? Will Fox make up with Krystal? Will I ever get a life? Find out the answers to the first three questions in the next chapter (only posted after I get at least one review)_

_"Shut up, Gigabowser. You're a loser with no life"- Olimar_

_"You're one to talk. You're a midget that fights with walking _plants."- Link

_Olimar attacks Link and is knocked out by the Master Sword._

_"Uh...Sorry about that. Please review. Or not. I don't care." -Gigabowser_


	2. Chapter 2

**Insert Decent Title Here**

_Sorry for not updating, I have had a severe case of writer's block, and also haven't had time to write recently. I will now stop wasting your time with useless babbling and get into the story._

Fox McCloud was walking through the corridors of the Great Fox when he was approached by Peppy, Falco, and Slippy. The trio pulled him aside.

"Fox," Peppy began, "we noticed that you were trying to make up with Krystal, so we decided to help."

_It's kind of obvious that I'm trying to make up with Krystal, _Fox thought, _but I wonder what they came up with. If Falco's involved, it can't end well._

"We have purchased tickets for you and Krystal on a luxury cruise through the Lylat system," the old hare told him. "With my position as General of the Cornerian forces, I can buy almost anything." _(The Lylat cruise idea came to me as I was using Ike to beat the snot out of Kirby, whose recovery ability is really annoying, on the Lylat Cruise stage in Brawl, and I thought it would be a good idea for the story)._

_"_Have you told Krystal yet?" Fox asked.

"Yes, we have," Peppy replied. "She's packing now. The limo taking you to the cruise ship leaves in one hour"

"So hurry up and get ready," said Falco. Slippy had contributed nothing of worth to the entire conversation, as his mind was eagerly trying to imagine what the cruise liner would be like.

_55 Minutes Later_

Fox had finished packing and hurried to meet Krystal at the hatch of the Great Fox. They exited the Star Fox team's mothership, and headed down to the limo. Fox idly wondered why there were no moron swarming him screaming for autographs, then decided not to question his good luck. He found out exactly why there was no crowd outside the Great Fox once the limo reached the area where the cruise liner was docked- they were all at the cruise liner's dock!

"I hate crowds," muttered Fox. He and Krystal left the limo and began to walk towards the gangplank. Soon Krystal was staggering from the sheer press of the assembled minds. As if she wasn't having a hard enough time already, some retard grabbed her ass as she walked by. While normally she would have just slapped him, she already had a massive headache from the multitude of minds she was forced to read, and was seriously pissed off. Krystal turned around and punched him full in the face. Fox had taught her how to make it count when she hit people, and her punch connected squarely with the guy's jaw. He flew backwards, landed hard, and did not get up. The crowd was stunned...and then began to cheer. The moron's friends began to drag him away, one of them muttering something extremely uncomplimentary about Krystal as he did so. Fox heard him, and wasn't about to let it pass. He lunged forward, and laid the guy out on the ground. The guy who had insulted Krystal got lucky because Krystal, being a compassionate fox, had attempted to keep Fox from putting the guy in the emergency room. She led a steaming Fox the rest of the way up the gangplank and onto the space liner.

Fox and Krystal headed to registration to receive their cabin.

"Cabin under McCloud please," Fox asked the guy at the registration desk.

" Sure," he replied. "Your cabin is number 314. Here's your key."

The two foxes went to their cabin and began to unpack (Well, Krystal unpacked, Fox just sort of threw his things in a corner of the cabin).

"Well," Krystal said slyly, "we're all alone in this cabin with nothing to do..."

Fox caught the hint, and was prepared when Krystal tackled him and started kissing him enthusiastically. Krystal had him pinned on the bed, kissing him, and Fox had no problem with the current situation. The two foxes began enthusiastically making out, and were _very_ unhappy when they had to come up for air. When they were finally finished kissing, Krystal snuggled into Fox's chest contentedly.

Fox held her close, breathing in her scent of mint, lavender, and something warmer, mixed together to form something uniquely Krystal. She started absently stroking Fox's muscular chest, unaware of the effect that it was having on him. The orange canine sighed in pleasure. Hearing this, Krystal realized what her loving ministrations were doing to him, and continued, paying more attention to the task at hand.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Krystal's mind. Still caressing Fox's chest, she began to kiss his neck, causing him to groan quietly. Satisfied with the reaction that she had induced, Krystal decided to experiment. One hand came up to stroke Fox's ear, while her tail brushed up against against his thigh. Due to her telepathy, it was easy for Krystal to know what she was doing to Fox, and she liked being able to make him feel _those _emotions.

Fox decided that it wasn't right for her to be making him so happy without him returning the favor. He started kissing the blue vixen's neck, nibbling her collar bone, and was rewarded with a lsoft moan. Krystal's hands travelled to his face, and the Cerinian vixen kissed him passionately. Both foxes quickly lost awareness of time passing.

_Much Later_

Krystal was lying in Fox's arms when she began to feel hungry. She checked the clock beside the bed and freaked out.

"Oh my God! It's already dinnertime!" she shouted.

"I'll call room service," said Fox. Though kissing Krystal was _extremely_ enjoyable, hunger and thirst are the two instincts that trump all else. Fox pulled a menu out from the drawer near the bed and looked over the menu. Fox chose to order a 10 oz. filet mignon, with a baked potato and mixed vegetables. Krystal took longer to chose, but eventually decided on stuffed pasta with zucchini. Fox called room service, and half an hour later their meal was delivered. The meals were devoured in less than a third of the time that preparing them had taken. Fox wrapped his arm around Krystal, and turned on the TV. Krystal leaned her head on her beloved's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying his presence. She was just dropping off to sleep when a burst of noise came from the TV.

"-moron suing Fox McCloud."

Krystal sat up quickly, now devoting her full attention to the TV.

"Earlier in the day, Fox McCloud and his teammate Krystal set sail on a luxury cruise through the Lylat system. As they were boarding their personal cruise liner, some idiot in the crowd grabbed Krystal's butt." said the anchorwoman. Fox growled, and his grip around Krystal's shoulders tightened.

"Unfortunately for him, Star Fox's only female member turned around and punched him in the face. As his friends were dragging him away, one of them said something about Krystal that should not be repeated on public news. Fox McCloud came very close to putting him in intensive care, and was, surprisingly, restrained by _Krystal_." the anchorwoman related her tale. "Now the pair are suing the two Star Fox pilots, an endeavor that will cost huge amounts of money and is almost certainly doomed to failure. Viewers, feel free to laugh at them."

"Serves those losers right," grinned Fox. Krystal collapsed, laughing, against his side.

" It's getting late. I'll go shower." Fox said. Fox gathered his shower supplies and disappeared into the bathroom. Krystal watched TV for a few minutes, until she heard the water stop running. She began to gather her own shower supplies, and had just finished when Fox stepped out, wearing nothing but boxer shorts. (He had forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom.) After enjoying the view, Krystal decided to learn from his mistake, and took a change of clothes with her when going to shower.

Once she had finished showering, Krystal left the bathroom to find Fox sitting on the bed, dressed in pajama pants, reading a book, totally unaware of her presence. Seeing this, the blue vixen decided to play a little trick on him. She snuck up behind him, pressing her body up against his back and wrapping her arms around him, resting her hands on his muscular chest. Fox's entire body immediately stiffened, then relaxed when he realized who it was, enjoying the sensation of having her breasts pressed up against his back. Krystal sat down on the bed next to him, and they stayed that way, just enjoying each other's presence until both of them were about to fall asleep. Eventually Fox grabbed a pillow, dropped it on the floor, and climbed off the bed.

"What are you doing?" inquired a rather confused vixen.

"Sleeping on the floor. There's only one bed." Fox replied.

"Why can't we both sleep in the same bed?" Krystal asked.

An astonished Fox could only stutter stupidly. "Because...because..."

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"I would feel like I was taking advantage of you, and I don't want to do that," Fox told her.

"Please, Fox? I might get cold." Krystal put on a cute, pouty face. "You said that you would do _anything _to make me happy." Fox could not resist the face (or the plea, but the face was the deciding factor). He returned to the bed and lay on his side. Krystal sighed happily and snuggled up against his chest. Fox wrapped one arm around her and held her close. Krystal quickly fell asleep, wrapped in Fox's loving embrace.

_Well, there's the next chapter. I want a few more reviews before I put up the next chapter. I have no idea what I should write about nex- (Gigabowser hears loud crash coming from area of candy stash and chases and attempts to kill Olimar for stealing M&Ms. Link has mysteriously disappeared). _


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert Decent Title Here**

_Although my updates are fairly erratic, I _think_ that I can update maybe once a week, and that's what I'm going to try for. _

_A word about reviews: Please tell me how to make the story better. I am happy with the positive response to the story, but "This is good, keep writing" does not help me improve! On to the story._

Fox was the first to wake, breathing in the scent of his lover. He gazed fondly at Krystal, still wrapped in his arms. _She looks so beautiful when she's asleep, _he thought. _Then again, she always looks beautiful. _Fox was content to just remain as he was, holding his beloved close.

Krystal began to stir. Not fully awake, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Fox's neck, snuggling into his chest. Fox's embrace tightened. A few minutes later, Krystal's eyelids fluttered. She woke to look into her lover's green eyes. The foxes cuddled for a moment, then realized that time did not care how long they wanted to snuggle, and was going to go forward regardless. They reluctantly separated, each changing into the clothes that they would use for the day on Aquas. Fox took his clothes and went to change in the bathroom, while Krystal stayed in the main room of the suite.

"_One hour to arrival on Aquas," _crackled over the intercom. The pair of foxes seized the opportunity to engage in an enthusiastic make-out session. One hour later, they arrived on Aquas and disembarked from the cruiser to head to the beach. They would spend some time at the beach, and then take a scuba diving trip, and return to the beach.

The two foxes arrived at the beach and set up their towels and other beach stuff. Fox removed his shirt, leaving him in swim trunks, and Krystal took off her clothes as well, revealing her perfect, bikini-clad figure to Fox. Fox was stunned by the view. Krystal, unaware of his interest, lay down on her towel. Fox followed her lead and lay down on his own towel, resolutely turning his head away. Krystal began to apply sunscreen, oblivious to Fox's inner turmoil. Fox was fighting furiously with himself, torn between respecting Krystal and giving in to his male instincts and looking at what parts of her full breasts were revealed by the bikini. _ (Gigabowser tears himself away from fantasy with difficulty and goes off to search for Olimar, made suspicious by his absence. Link is still missing.) _The "respect Krystal" side of Fox was inadvertently aided when the vixen who was the focus of the inner struggle suggested that the two of them go swimming. The canines swam for a few minutes, until Fox decided to play a trick on Krystal. He dove down a few feet, and surfaced directly below the blue vixen so that her legs were draped over his shoulders, forcing out the high-pitched semi-scream a lot of girls do when surprised (_I am not trying to be sexist, this is just something that I've noticed_), and sort of calmed down when she realized who it was. (Only sort of because Fox decided to keep her suspended in midair). When Fox had tortured her enough, he let her down, and Krystal resolved to get revenge. Her aim was accomplished a few minutes later, when she swam up behind Fox and pushed down on his shoulders, submerging him. He came up spitting salt water and started chasing her through the water, splashing at her playfully. They played around in the water for a while, and then returned to the beach and their towels. Fox wrapped his arm around Krystal and drew her close. Krystal lay her head on his chest and went to sleep, secure in his arms. She napped for about an hour, until the lovers had to go to their scuba-diving trip. They had fun on the scuba-diving expedition, blah blah blah, nobody cares, anyone reading this crap is probably reading it for the romance so who cares about the scuba-diving (_Sorry to any real diver, scuba diving is cool and I wish that I had a chance to try it, but has no impact on the story)_

They returned to their personal cruise liner and headed to their cabins, happily engaging in yet another make-out session. They assumed the position that had quickly become the norm for them, Fox on his back, Krystal on top of him, hands resting on his face, his arms wrapped around her. Krystal kissed his nose affectionately before diving into a passionate kiss. When the lovers were forced to come up for air, Krystal gazed into Fox's green eyes and time seemed to stand still for them. Krystal broke the trance by licking his neck, causing his arousal to spike. Krystal sensed this and chose to utilize the information to give him more pleasure. The blue vixen pressed her full breasts up against his body and stroked his thigh with her tail, her efforts forcing a low groan through her lover's lips. Fox decided to reciprocate the gesture, and flipped her over, pinning her beneath him. He growled playfully at her and proceeded to kiss her nose, lips, neck and collarbone. Krystal tried to return to her earlier position on top of him, and the kiss somehow turned into a wrestling match, which, predictably, was won by Fox. Fox and Krystal continued to kiss until they got hungry, at which point they ate dinner.

After dinner, the lovers cuddled, each content with just the presence of the other. Once they had showered and gotten ready for bed, Krystal slid under the covers, awaiting the presence of her lover. She did not have long to wait. Fox got in the bed beside her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered "I love you," in her ear (I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend by the Ramones began to play in the background. Again, if you don't know this song, watch the video on Youtube.). For the second night in a row, Krystal slept peacefully in Fox's gentle arms.

_Well, that's the end of the first vacation stop of the Lylat Cruise, next chapter features the ski resort on Fichina! _

_Gigabowser comes back dragging Olimar by the collar, having been forced to recover his iPod. At this point, he realizes Link's absence._

_Gigabowser: Where's Link?_

_Olimar, sulky: Why should I care?_

_Gigabowser drags Olimar off to find Link, eventually discovering the Hylian hero getting the snot beaten out of him by his Brawl counterpart. Gigabowser waves hand in front of Link and receives no response. Gigabowser turns to leave room and is approached by Fox._

_Fox: Thank you so much for letting me see Krystal in a bikini!_

_Gigabowser, slightly confused: Uhh,...you're welcome?_

_Gigabowser leaves to order pizza._

_Please review if you want me to write more!_


End file.
